Love at first sight
by SexyPunkie
Summary: Kesnhin and Kaoru first met it was love at first sight!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
By:~Devina Christine Naballieu Frazier Moss~ Age:~13~ Title~ :Love at first sight~  
  
On a Hot Sunny Day in Tokyo Sep.3;1982 at the public park in Tokyo across from the monkey bars Kenshin glimpsed at a lovely  
  
lady swinging on a swing. Kenshin kept looking Kenshin knew that it was love at first sight and he must have her and he further  
  
found the lovely lady very attractive.............Kenshin took a deep breathe and walked over to Ms.Kaoru and introduced himself to  
  
her and told her how beautiful she was. Kenshin asked "my deer what is your name"?She blushed she responded and said "My  
  
name is Kaoru Kamiya ,nice to meet you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They began to talk and to get to know each other. Ms.Kaoru asked Kenshin "what do you look for in a women"?Kenshin  
  
said "Looks, personality and some one who will love him an treat him good and be with him forever.........Kaoru smiled and said  
  
"That is the same I look for in men, you feel the same way I feel. Kaoru asked Kenshin are you In a relationship? Kenshin  
  
answered "Good grief no! Why?" Kaoru said" Because I was seeking for someone and that someone can just be you, so can we start  
  
something if you wont to? Kenshin smiled and said" YES I DO"...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (5 MONTHS LATER) Jan.3,1983 Kaoru & Kenshin was engaged to be married..........................They were both happy that  
  
they found each other......(3 weeks later) Kenshin meet Kaoru's parents. Kenshin thought they were rather nice, funny and easy to  
  
get along with. They all planned the wedding on Feb.5,1983. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On feb.5 1983 Miss. Kamiya (Kaoru) became Mrs. Himura and Mr. and Mrs. Himura got married so that they can be together  
  
forever..Kenshin looked into his lovely wife eyes and told her how much he loved her and only death can tear us apart. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ (1 year later)Kaoru was pregnant for her beloved husband Kenshin. Kenshin was there for his wife 24/7 what ever she needed  
  
she got. To the lovely parents Mr. & Mrs. Himura a lovely baby girl was born. They named her Karea Himura.They never knew that  
  
you can love somebody so much who just came into the world.That is how much they love there baby girl(Karea).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Karea was 10 she had a good education even though she was home schooled she got a good education and she also loved  
  
and took good care of here parents. When Karea was 18 she moved out, she had a good education which got here a good job. She  
  
became a teacher. She got paid $1,000 a month she took some of the money and gave it to her parents to help them with the rent  
  
and some to put inhere parents pockets for personal use. Karea loved her parents very much she showed them the love she got  
  
when she was young in return. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Karea was engaged to be married was she was 19.Karea got married when she was 20 to a lovely man name Amego Berui.  
  
Karea got married and became a Berui. Karea got pregnant 7 weeks after she was married.Karea brought to earth a little  
  
boy, they name him Amego2nd. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Karea made her parents happy how she planned to do her life the right way. Karea parents loved Karea and their grandson and son-in-  
  
law. They all lived happily ever after. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END  
  
I hope you review and like my story. If you did thanks allot because this took lots of time and energy.....................................especially when you have a bunch of stupid cousins in the same house........please tell me the truth when u review my fanfic...plz encourage me 2 do more because this is my first fanfic I have ever wrote and now I am going 2 do another one k........CHOW.........  
  
~*Diva~* 


End file.
